Living together
by NoisulIvone
Summary: Después de la batalla por la libertad de la humanidad, Ryūko y Satsuki enfrentan los retos de la vida juntas como las hermanas que son, resultando mucho peor que pelear contra las fibras vivas. Viejos amigos, posibles relaciones amorosas y OC's. Continuación de la historia original, en español y "T" hasta el momento. Un capitulo nuevo por mes, publicado siempre en domingo.
1. Face to face 1

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

Kill la kill fanfiction

Living together

Face to face

* * *

><p>What's going on?<br>Could this be my understanding  
>It's not your fault I was being too demanding<br>I must admit it's my pride that made me distant  
>All because I hoped that you'd be someone different<br>There's not much I know about you  
>Fear will always make you blind<br>But the answer is in clear view  
>It's amazing what you'll find face to face<p>

I turned away because I thought you were the problem  
>Tried to forget until I hit the bottom<br>But when I faced you in my blank confusion  
>I realized you weren't wrong, it was a mere illusion<p>

It really didn't make sense  
>Just to leave this unresolved<br>It's not hard to go the distance  
>when you finally get involved face to face<p>

* * *

><p>Resultaba extraño para Matoi Ryūko estar nuevamente entre las ruinas de lo que fue la casa de su padre. No podía llamar ese lugar su hogar, casi nunca vivió ahí. Ella y su progenitor no habían poseído una buena relación, y fue después de su muerte cuando la joven fue descubriendo la verdad de sus acciones. Fue precisamente, el fallecimiento de su padre lo que inició la más pesada, trágica y dolorosa aventura de la vida de Ryūko, que la llevó a obtener el mayor tesoro de su existencia, aquello con lo que tanto había soñado… una familia.<p>

Pero lo que le resultaba sumamente curioso a la joven al estar deambulando por esos escombros, fue la extraña sensación de nostalgia… un apego hacia ese lugar, algo que nunca antes había sentido. Era tal vez por ello que siempre volvía a esa casa en busca de respuestas.

Después de todo, en ese lugar había sido creado Senketsu, también donde lo conoció y donde había muerto su padre. La joven extrañaba a ambos, uno por su constante compañía y el otro por su rutinaria ausencia. No pudo evitar preguntarse qué diría Matoi Isshin si supiera que su principal objetivo y la razón por la que había perdido la vida, era un hecho. La biofibras ya no eran una amenaza a la humanidad y Kiryūin Ragyō había abandonado este mundo.

Quizás, todo había sido de acuerdo al maquiavélico plan del hombre. En su muerte, pudo haber estado convencido que todo se resolvería como lo había planificado y que debía estar seguro que sus hijas lo lograrían, a pesar de las dificultades. Ryūko, al tomar asiento entre algunos de los escombros no pudo evitar preguntarse si también su padre habría figurado que ella y Satsuki unirían fuerzas, y además estarían trabajando por desarrollar su relación de hermanas. Algo que no estaba resultado tan fácil, ya que ambas chicas vivían separadas y no se veía con la regularidad necesaria.

Eso hizo que Ryūko recordara el meollo del asunto, la razón principal por la cual había acudido de nuevo a las ruinas de la mansión Matoi. Tenía que decidir qué hacer con ellas.

Fue algo inesperado para la chica el descubrir su herencia. El dinero nunca fue un factor importante en su vida, a pesar de la posición económica que poseía su padre. Después del incendio que había consumido a la mansión, la joven pensó que todo se había perdido y cuando se enteró de la participación de su padre en la fundación y financiamiento de la organización Nudist Beach, quedo completamente segura que no exitista una herencia para ella.

La sorpresa se la proporcionó Mikisugi Aikurō y Kinagase Tsumugo unos días después de la completa destrucción de la ciudad Honnō. Los antiguos nudistas habían acudido a su nueva residencia en Kanagawa y darle la noticia de la desintegración de Nudist Beach. Según le explicó Aikuro a Ryūko y al resto de la familia Mankanshoku, ahora con la desaparición de las fibras vivas no era necesario que la organización siguiera existiendo, con excepción de los miembros más leales que seguirían alertas ante la más repentina amenaza que apareciera en el futuro. Las patentes e inventos del profesor Matoi que habían estado financiado las operaciones de Nudist Beach, ahora pasarían a manos de Ryūko como verdadera heredera de su padre, incluyendo una pequeña fortuna.

Ryūko en realidad no había pedido ese dinero, ni siquiera lo necesitaba. El estar con los Mankanshoku era suficiente para ella, aunque fuera en la más profunda pobreza. Ryūko trató de compartir su nueva riqueza con sus familiares, pero Barazō y Sakuyo rechazaron la oferta recordando que en ellos, el dinero era como una maldición, y le suplicaron a la chica que no invirtiera su dinero en nada que los involucraba. Después, a Ryūko se le ocurrió compartirla con Satsuki, pero su hermana igualmente la rechazó; ella era la única y legal heredera de Kiryūin Ragyō, por lo cual se volvió dueña de todo el imperio REVOCs, cuyas riquezas superaban considerablemente la pequeña herencia de Ryūko.

Enfrentada con la realidad de su nueva situación económica, Ryūko decidió guardar su pequeña fortuna para tiempo venideros, con excepción de una que otra compra que realizó por capricho, como la adquisición de una motocicleta BMW G 1200 RR y un guardarropa completo (siguiendo el último deseo de Senketsu). Pero quedaba un punto en su herencia que aún no había decidido que destino le tendría: la mansión de su padre.

La joven ni siquiera había pensado que el inmueble fuera parte de sus nuevos bienes. En realidad, se dio cuenta de ello cuando unos inversionistas la contactaron después de la escuela para ofrecerle una ridícula suma por la propiedad. Ryūko y Mako casi les dio un ataque cardiaco cuando los hombres caracterizados como un cliché de alguna tira cómica, las subieron a su limosina en contra de su voluntad a la salida de la preparatoria. Ryūko estuvo a punto de darles una paliza, cuando ellos les confirmaron que sus intenciones eran tan solo ofrecerle una cantidad grotesca por la mansión de su padre. El objetivo de esos inversionistas era derrumbar las ruinas de la antigua casona y construir un mini centro comercial en la zona.

En un principio Ryūko no supo que contestarles, por lo cual los hombres le dieron una semana para decidirse. La joven, en realidad no tendría mucho que pensar al respecto, no le importaba la cantidad de dinero que le ofrecían y no lo necesitaba. En cuanto a la casa, no tenía gran apego emocional a su hacia ella, ni utilidad. Al final, no tenía idea que hacer.

A Ryūko en un principio, pensó en pedir consejo a los Mankanshoku, ya que como sus nuevos padres legales, ellos debían de supervisar cualquier transacción de la joven menor de edad. Pero nuevamente, Sakuyo y Barazō se mantuvieron al margen, aunque Mataro le susurró al oído durante la noche: "vende, vende, vende", cuando él cría que ella estaba profundamente dormida.

La segunda opción de la chica fue Satsuki. Pero le fue imposible contactar a su oneesan para pedir su concejo al tema, en realidad, Ryūko se dio cuenta de que no sabía mucho de Satsuki desde su separación. La joven tenía conocimiento que su hermana vivía en la capital, pero ignoraba exactamente donde. Sabía que la mansión Kiryūin había sido destruida cuando Ragyō liberó a la fibra original desde el interior de esta. Satsuki prefirió mil veces abandonar la mansión que regresar a ella.

Satsuki, dedicaba casi todo su tiempo en recuperar a REVOCs de la pésima reputación originada por el intento Ragyō de usar la empresa para sus planes de destrucción de la humanidad, resultando ser un trabajo exhaustivo y estresante. Además, Satsuki había comenzado la universidad mientras trataba de lanzar una línea nueva de ropa en una industria que consideraba su compañía peor que el diablo. En cuanto a los detalles personales de la vida de Satsuki, no eran del conocimiento público, y era deseo de ella, que mucha de esa información nunca llegara a oídos de Ryūko. Aún así, su joven hermana se enteró de primera mano por Iori Shirō, la única persona cercana a Satsuki que llegó a contactar.

Si Ryūko hacía un recuento de las veces que había visto a su hermana desde que abandonaron Honnōji en el fondo del océano, no le resultaría nada difícil ya que solo había sido una sola vez, justo la cita que habían tenido ella, Satsuki y Mako. Eso hizo que Ryūko se preocupara un poco, _¿Cómo generarían una relación, si nunca se veía? ¿Por qué no había forma de contactarse? ¿Qué estaba pasando justamente con Satsuki en esos momentos?_

Ryūko pateó una piedra entre los escombros y esta salió volando por encima de la propiedad. Inconscientemente, le rechinaron los dientes mientras escupía entre sus labios el nombre de su hermana. Aún a pesar de haber hecho las paces, la señorita perfecta se las arreglaba para sacarla de quicio. _¿A caso no había sido ella quien había insistido en trabajar en su relación de hermanas a pesar de su adopción?_

Justamente había sido en esa mañana, después de la terrible batalla que habían llevado contra Ragyō en los terrenos escolares de Honnōji. Un nuevo día había arribado y con ella, una gloriosa esperanza para la humanidad. Satsuki había permanecido separada de los demás por casi una hora, contemplando como el sol ascendía sobre sus cabezas; la leve brisa matutina sacudía su larga melena oscura y gabardina. La joven se encontraba absorta en sus pensamientos sobre su gran victoria contra su madre, que no se percató de inmediato en la presencia de su imooto.

–Finalmente –había murmurado Satsuki para sí, ignorado que era escucha –ha terminado. El motivo de mi vida…

–Satsuki –la llamó levemente Ryūko sacándola de su concentración –. ¿Te encuentras bien?

–Sí, ahora todo está bien –respondió ella volviéndose y percatándose por primera vez en lo que llevaba puesto Ryūko: una camisa blanca de hombre, que vibraba ante la ligera brisa al mismo ritmo que los cabellos de la joven –: ¿De dónde ha salido eso? –le preguntó indicándole la única prenda que llevaba puesta.

–Es de Mikisugi –contestó Ryūko con una sonrisa y jalando el cuello de la camisa –; no la va extrañar, es un nudista.

–Es probable –dijo Satsuki con una débil sonrisa, preguntándose sobre el repentino animado estado de humor de Ryūko –: Y tú, Ryūko ¿Cómo te encuentras? –segundos después se arrepintió de haberle preguntado, ya que el rostro de su hermana se oscureció y su vista se volcó a sus pies.

Un leve temblor del cuerpo de Ryūko delató que contenía las ganas de llorar.

–Lo siento, Ryūko –se disculpó acercándose a ella pero evitando todo contacto físico. Moría de ganas de abrazarla –. ¿Es muy pronto para hablar de ello?

Ryūko asintió con la cabeza provocando que su cabellera se sacudiera, pero no soltó palabra alguna. Apenas unas horas había perdido a su mejor amigo y compañero de aventuras. Sabía que Senketsu no quería que estuviera triste, pero aún era muy pronto para ella.

–Entonces cambiemos de tema –sugirió Satsuki cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho –. Hay algo importante que quiero comentarte.

– ¿Qué es? –dijo Ryūko con voz ronca sin levantar la mirada, con algunas lagrimas escurridizas querían salir de su parpados.

–Es… ah, sobre… ¿Cómo explicarlo? –balbuceó Satsuki por primera vez tratando de mostrarse segura y enfocada como siempre, pero fracasando rotundamente. Era obvio que sus malos intentos, ya que Ryūko alzó la vista a ella, con las lagrimas colgándoles de las comisuras de sus ojos y mirándola con profunda incredulidad –. Sé que te dije que no debías esforzarte en verme como tu hermana por el momento… pero… en verdad me gustaría que… – _¿Por qué le fuera difícil? Con todo lo que había logrado y conseguido, ¿Por qué no podía decir fácilmente a Ryūko lo que quería? ¿Por qué su rostro se sentía tan caliente? _–. Ryūko creo que debemos esforzarnos por conocernos mejor y… y tratar de ser las hermanas que somos.

Tan rara declaración le resultó sorpresiva para Ryūko, que por un minuto quedo pasmada y paralizada, mirando con incredulidad el rostro levemente sonrojado de Satsuki. Pero, _no era una mala idea._

Saliendo de su asombro inicial, Ryūko le sonrió nuevamente a Satsuki y le extendió la mano.

–Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Matoi Ryūko.

Por un momento, Satsuki se quedo sin palabras, pero pronto contestó el saludo estrechando la mano de Ruyko.

–Igualmente, soy Kiryūin Satsuki.

Durante un largo minuto en el que permanecieron estrechando sus manos, disfrutando el calor de estas, sus miradas se mantuvieron fijas la una en la otra y en sus labios dibujó una enorme sonrisa. El momento hubiera sido perfecto para Satsuki si hubiera terminado de dar su completa declaración: su gran deseó era que Ryūko fuera a vivir con ella. Pero pronto descubrió que eso iba a resultar imposible, ya que Ryūko estaba apegada a los Mankanshoku en más de una manera.

Con los sucesos de los últimos días, Barazō y Sakuyo habían olvidado darle a Ryūko la gran noticia, que una vez que la calma había llegado "aparentemente" a Honnō, no tuvieron problemas en dar la nueva a la joven, a Mako, Satsuki y a todos los presentes. Durante el viaje escolar en el que Ryūko y Mako se escabulleron y terminaron en Osaka, los Mankanshoku habían hecho los arreglos oficiales para legalmente adoptar a Ryūko.

La alegría para la familia y su nuevo miembro, era increíble que todos los presentes la compartieran con felicitaciones, inclusive Satsuki a quien la noticia había arruinado sus esperanzas de estar con su imooto.

Días después, la depresión era evidente en Satsuki, quien además había perdido el objetivo por el cual había estado viviendo: el vencer a Ragyō. Hasta cierto punto, no le importó llegar a morir. Pero un tiempo después y con lo sucedido con Hōōmaru, Satsuki recapacitó sobre su falta de espíritu justo a tiempo. Aún así, la joven estaba lejos de recuperarse: extrañaba cada uno de sus miembros del consejo escolar, que se había marchado para ser su propio futuro; la horrible prensa que la atacaba despiadadamente por los actos de su madre y su falta de presencia en la nueva administración de REVOCs; la presión laboral y la demanda de los estudios universitarios. Lo único bueno del ajetreo en su vida, era que tanto trabajo mantenía su mente alejada a la pena de estar separada de Ryūko.

Era intención de la mayor de las hermanas, de que la menor nunca se enterara de ello, pero Shirō no era de la misma idea. El joven rubio con el que se encontraba más en contacto con Satsuki, se percató la forma en que estaba llevando su vida, y junto con su tío tomaron la radical decisión de contarle todo a Ryūko.

En una increíblemente larga llamada telefónica, Ryūko había sido informada de los secretos que Satsuki guardaba celosamente. Un mar de emociones acongojaron a la joven: ira ante la testarudez de Satsuki, frustración ante la complicada solución y conmovida por la verdad.

Ryūko, levantó su vista que había tenido enfocada por varios minutos en sus tenis y volvió a dirigirla a las ruinas, las cuales le ofrecían la perfecta oportunidad de ayudar a Satsuki, pero si iba hacerlo tenía que ser de una buena vez. Miró rápidamente su reloj en su muñeca y se percató que faltaba un par de horas para que Satsuki saliera de las oficinas de REVOCs; si quería alcanzarla tenía que marcharse de inmediato. Corrió hasta su motocicleta y la montó de un brinco. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya se encontraba en la carretera hacia a la capital.

Había sido otro día difícil en la vida de Satsuki, una rutina diaria en la que se había convertido su existencia. Las pesadas y constantes exigencia de la universidad resultaban demandantes pero no tanto como presión que conllevaba dirigir toda una compañía que estaba pasando por una terrible racha. Después de los sucesos ocurridos con su madre Kiryūin Ragyō , la compañía REVOCs que había estado en la cima durante años y poseía gran parte del mercado, la empresa cayó en picada en una espiral de mala publicidad y pocas ganancias. La mayoría de los inversionistas había escapado con su dinero y los antiguos miembros de la mesa directiva que habían sobrevivido a los planes de Ragyō, eran los principales difamadores.

Satsuki tenía que luchar con todo eso prácticamente sola y sin poseer demasiados conocimientos al respecto. Sus antecedentes como presidenta estudiantil y dirigente en una rebelión adolecente contra una forma de vida espacial que deseaba consumir a la humanidad, le había dado un serías experiencias como líder, pero no exactamente cómo manejar un negocio. Hōōmaru permanecía a su lado, ayudándola y guiándola en su experiencia como asistente de Ragyō, pero aún así era una tarea casi imposible sacar una nueva línea de ropa y al mismo tiempo que limpiar la mala imagen de la empresa.

Lo único positivo que encontraba Satsuki de todo ello, era que le impedía pensar en su soledad. Efectivamente, se sentía sola, más que nunca. Extrañaba a Inumuta, Jakuzure, Gamagōri, Sangeyama y… Ryūko, más que nadie. Pero sabía que no podía verla tanto como deseaba, ya que deseaba que su imooto estuviera alejada de todo ese mundo al cual no pertenecía y tuviera la vida feliz en familia, aunque fuera lejos de ella.

Ya pasaban de las cuatro de la tarde, las juntas planeadas por el día habían terminado. Los pocos inversionistas que tenía fe en ella, estaban nerviosos y ansiosos de ver los resultados prometidos por la joven dueña. Como tres veces a la semana, Satsuki se reunía con ellos solo para calmarlos. Lo único que retrasaba la salida de la nueva línea de ropa, era el retraso de Iori en tener listo los diseños; pero no podía presionarlo, el joven rubio tenía sus propios problemas en la universidad y Satsuki sentía que era el único amigo que le quedaba y solo llegaba hablar con él una vez a la semana.

Lista para regresar al pequeño departamento solitario que compartía con su mayordomo, Satsuki tomó uno de los elevadores principales del gigantesco edifico y descendió en compañía de Hōōmaru, quien no paraba de informarle las altas y las bajas de la bolsa. Satsuki la escuchaba en silencio, formando notas mentales que luego llevaría a cabo, pero en ese momento lo que más deseaba era un baño caliente.

Una vez que descendieron hasta la planta principal, uno de los guardias (de los pocos que seguían trabajando para la empresa), un joven alto y delgado, se acercó a Satsuki un poco alarmado:

– ¡Satsuki-sama! ¡Satsuki-sama! ¡Tenemos un problema!

– ¿De qué se trata?

–Será mejor que venga verlo en persona.

El guardia guió a ambas mujeres hasta las puertas principales de cristal del edificio; del otro lado, una gran muchedumbre de reporteros estaban prácticamente acampando en los jardines frente al edificio, algunos de ellos ya había formado unos retenes junto a su limosina donde Soroi las esperaba. No había nada de sorprenderte el hecho de ver a la prensa acosándola para entrevistarla, desde el momento que se había hecho cargo del puesto de dueña y directora, Satsuki se había visto asediada por reporteros y paparazis, generalmente para tomar nota de alguna palabra que se podría mal interpretar o una fotografía comprometedora. Era compresible, Satsuki no solo era una joven y bella nueva empresaria nueva en el ramo, también era la hija de Kiryūin Ragyō, la heredera de un imperio caído y un importante eslabón en el misterio de las fibras que casi acabaron con la humanidad.

– ¡Cielos! –exclamó Hōōmaru sorprendida con la cantidad de gente. Eran más que cualquier encuentro anterior –. ¡Son demasiado!

Satsuki siguió guardando silencio en lo que meditaba en sus posibilidades. Hasta el momento había mostrado gran habilidad para eludir a la prensa y las pocas entrevistas que había provisto habían sido en un medio controlado y limitado. Pero con esa muchedumbre, le quedaba claro a la joven que no sería fácil escapar de ellos, inclusive habían sitiado su vehículo de escape.

– ¿Qué podemos hacer? –murmuró nuevamente Hōōmaru mordiendo levemente la uña de su pulgar –. Satsuki- sama… –la llamó levemente, pero Satsuki se limitó en dar media vuelta dispuesta en regresar a su oficina.

Si no podía salir, no lo intentaría.

– ¡Satsuki-sama! –la llamó nuevamente Hōōmaru.

–Si desean esperar, los haremos esperar –dijo ella sin volverse y continuando su marcha de nuevo al elevador –. No desperdiciare mi tiempo en ellos.

–No, Satsuki-sama –comentó de nuevo la asistente con necedad –. No es eso, es…

El tono de voz de Hōōmaru por fin atrajo la atención de Satsuki quien se volvió, para encontrarse a su asistente y guardia contemplando algo del otro lado del cristal. Los imitó por curiosidad solo para llevarse la una gran sorpresa. En la acera, separada a unos metros de la limosina inutilizada de Soroi, estaba Ryūko en su motocicleta. Satsuki quedo completamente asombrada sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo. ¡¿_Qué hacía Ryūko ahí y en ese preciso momento?!_

Pero Ryūko también parecía igual de sorprendida con la gran comitiva de reporteros acampado a la entrada del edificio. Satsuki dejo de preguntarse los porque y simplemente se limitó en alegrarse por la simple visión de su hermana menor.

– ¿Qué hace aquí, Ryūko? –comentó Hōōmaru pegando la nariz al cristal de la puerta.

–Eso no importa –respondió Satsuki sin poder contener una sonrisa –; no está dando una oportunidad.

Unos minutos después, durante los cuales Ryūko no pudo acercarse a la puerta debido al gentío a su alrededor, y se tuvo que conformar con esperar en su motocicleta al momento en que saliera Satsuki, ya que estaba decidida a no irse sin ver a su oneesan; las puertas principales del edifico se abrieron y dos figuras salieron, una alta y delgada, y un poco más baja, ¿Satsuki y Hōōmaru? Ambas rápidamente fueron asediadas por los fastidiosos camarógrafos que se lanzaron sobre ellas como zombis hambrientos, que ni se percataron del guardia de seguridad que salió de las mismas puertas unos momentos después.

– ¡Oi, ¿Qué rayos es todo esto?! –soltó Ryūko bajando de su motocicleta y acercándose a la muchedumbre, lista de quitarla en su camino si se interponían entre ella y Satsuki, pero su marcha fue parada por el guardia de seguridad, que la tomó del brazo.

–Regresa a tu motocicleta –le dijo con una voz baja y femenina – y vamos de aquí.

Ryūko estaba listo de apartarlo de un manotazo, pero la reconocible voz de Satsuki la detuvo. Bajo la gorra azul su oneesan le sonrió, animándola a seguir sus palabras. Asintiendo con la cabeza, Ryūko rápidamente obedeció y subió r a su motocicleta en los que los reporteros se daban cuenta del engaño.

– ¡Hey! ¡Este no es Kiryūin Satsuki!

– ¡Ninguno de los dos es!

– ¡Es un hombre disfrazado de mujer!

– ¡Nos han engañado! ¡¿Dónde está?!

– ¡Ahí esta!

–Rápido, arranca –le murmuró Satsuki a Ryūko al oído montando detrás de ella y aferrando sus brazos fuertemente a su cintura.

– ¡Nos vamos de aquí! –bramó Ryūko arrancando la motocicleta a toda a velocidad y dejando a los reporteros atrás atrapados en una estela de polvo.

Por varios minutos anduvieron por las calles de la ciudad sin decir ninguna palabra, pero pronto la motocicleta de Ryūko viró repetidas veces hacia una ruta desconocida para Satsuki, lo que originó que se preguntara cual era el destino que tenía en mente su herman.

–Ryūko ¿A dónde nos dirigimos? –le preguntó a su hermana al oído superando los ruidos de la calle.

–Ya lo veras, es una sorpresa. Solo sujétate bien –dijo Ryūko con un tono de voz lleno de picardía, sin duda disfrutaba el desconcierto de Satsuki.

La joven mayor no tuvo otra opción que resignarse y abrazarse con fuerza del torso de Ryūko. Resultaba extrañamente reconfortante para ella, sentir el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo y el peculiar aroma de su cabello que inundaba su nariz.

Estaba por anochecer cuando finalmente llegaron a su destino. Satsuki quedo muy asombrada cuando Ryūko finalmente detuvo su motocicleta frente a una mansión en ruinas. La joven menor fue la primera en bajar de vehículo y adentrarse al edificio.

– ¡Vamos, no te quede ahí tortuga! –apremió Ryūko sacudiendo sus brazos sobre su cabeza.

Confundida, Satsuki bajo de la motocicleta para toparse con una columna a un lado de la entrada de la mansión, donde se distinguía vagamente por la escasa luz de la tarde una placa de acero oxidada que llevaba grabada el apellido "Matoi". Satsuki siguió en silencio a Ryūko hasta el centro del edificio en ruinas, donde su imooto la espera alegremente con los brazos extendidos.

– ¿Qué te parece?

– ¿Qué es todo esto, Ryūko? ¿Por qué me has traído? Y ¿Por qué has ido a buscarme a las oficinas? –preguntó Satsuki con seriedad arruinando la alegría que Ryūko trataba de compartir.

–Bueno… es mi casa –dijo ella rascándose la nuca al percibir que su sorpresa no era tan clara –, o lo era. Bueno, lo sigue siendo…

–De eso ya me di cuenta –comentó Satsuki con su peculiar formalidad señalando con el pulgar la columna que había visto en la entrada, que quedaba detrás de ella.

–Lo que quiero decir es… –murmuró Ryūko llevando sus manos a los bolcillos de su chaqueta y pateando inconsciente el suelo mientras evitaba a toda costa la mirada de Satsuki.

–Esta era la casa donde falleció nuestro padre ¿verdad? –completó Satsuki intuyendo que eso era lo que quería compartir Ryūko con ella –, y donde conociste a Senketsu –agregó recordando la historia que la misma Ryūko le había relatado –. Es eso ¿verdad? ¿Querías que conociera este lugar? –continuó Satsuki ignorando el leve sonrojo de su imooto y comenzando a deambular por los escombros a su alrededor. Sus manos encontraron un viejo portarretrato en el que fuego había consumido la mayor parte de la fotografía y ya solo se distinguía los pies de un adulto y una niña.

Por unos breves segundos, Satsuki se preguntó cómo habría sido la vida con su padre en aquella mansión. Ryūko le había platicado que el hombre siempre se mantuvo alejado de ella por su propia seguridad, pero tal vez si todos hubieran estado juntos, las cosas habrían sido un poco diferentes.

–Sí y no –agregó rápidamente Ryūko sacudiendo sus manos frente a ella –. No es lo que quiero decir –de nuevo su vista se enfocó en sus pies evitando todo directo contacto visual con Satsuki –. Esta es mi casa, lo sigue siendo, mi padre… nuestro padre me la ha dejado en su herencia y ahora tengo que decidir qué hacer con ella. Hace unos días, unos hombres en traje me ofrecieron dinero por comprar el terreno y construir en su lugar un centro comercial.

– ¿Y? –dijo Satsuki enfocando toda su atención a su hermana y dejando la fotografía de nuevo donde la encontró.

–Esa es una posibilidad –continuó Ryūko rascando su brazo –, pero también puedo tomar otra decisión de qué hacer con ella.

– ¿Y eso sería?

–Bueno… vivir en ella… eh… más bien, que vivamos en ella…

– ¿Qué has dicho?

– ¡Que puedo reconstruir la casa para que vivamos juntas en ella! –gritó Ryūko completamente roja como tomate desesperándose por lo difícil que le estaba resultando confesar sus deseos.

El corazón de Satsuki dio un vuelco y se quedo sin palabras. _¿Vivir… vivir juntas? ¿Era cierto?_

–Pero… pero ¿qué sucede con los Mankanshoku? –fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar a Satsuki. Un leve sonrojo también comenzó a aflorar en sus mejillas.

–No he hablado con ellos al respecto, pero creo lo entenderán… mis razones…

– ¿Razones?

–Nunca desarrollaremos nuestra relación de hermanas si no estamos juntas para conocernos –contestó Ryūko con un intenso sonrojo en su cara, evitando soltar la información que le había proporcionado Iori –. No tengo muchos deseos de vender la mansión y se pude reconstruir con el dinero de mi herencia. Queda en una distancia intermedia entre la capital y mi escuela. Solo nos costaría llegar a las escuelas o la oficina un par de minutos en auto. Es una buena opción.

Satsuki se quedo muda y con la mente en blanco. Su rostro no demostraba ninguna emoción.

–Tal vez sea una idea muy tonta –corrigió rápidamente Ryūko rascando de nuevo su nuca y evitando mirar a Satsuki, arrepintiéndose la idea que había tenido –. Sin duda debe de ser difícil construir de nuevo este lugar y que puedas mudarte hasta aquí, además que… –pero Ryūko no pudo terminar su pésimo discurso de arrepentimiento.

Satsuki la abrazó sorpresivamente dejándola completamente muda y roja como un tomate. Después de una eternidad, o al menos eso le pareció a Ryūko, Satsuki se separó de ella para sujetarla tan solo de los hombros.

–Me encantaría vivir aquí contigo –dijo su oneesan con una gran sonrisa y con leves lagrimas colgando de las comisuras de los ojos.

– ¿Si?.. E-entonces es un hecho –agregó la imooto imitando la sonrisa de la mayor.

Por unos minutos incómodos, ambas hermanas evitaron cualquier contacto visual y volvieron a respetar el espacio personal de la otra. A pesar del cambio que significaría en sus vidas, ambas estaban emocionadas con la idea de vivir en ahora en adelante juntas en la casa que una vez fue de su padre. Era el inicio de grandes e inmensas posibilidades.

* * *

><p>Próximo capitulo: domingo 16  11

Daft punk - face to face


	2. House of suffering

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

Kill la kill fanfiction

Living together

House of suffering

* * *

><p>In this house of suffering<br>I gotta let some joy in  
>I hear that freedom will win<br>Oh where oh where can jah love be now  
>My dear, it's here in the underground<br>Inside the hearts of your own children  
>In this house of suffering<br>I spiritualogic grin, in  
>One way grace is my friend<br>To conquer doom and sin  
>And all the nations lying<br>While all our people crying  
>And they stop at nothing!...nothing!...nothing!<br>In this house of suffering  
>Don't want but just one thing<br>Got to have my origin  
>In this house of suffering.<p>

* * *

><p>Fueron ocho largos meses para finalmente las hermanas pudieran estar cerca cumplir su promesa de vivir juntas, principalmente por el tiempo que demoró la reconstrucción de la mansión Matoi. Satsuki había logrado conseguir al mejor grupo obreros para la construcción y un maravilloso contratista que pudo realizar los planos de la casona solo guiándose con los restos y las descripciones de Ryūko.<p>

Todo el proceso demoró más de lo que se imaginó Ryūko y el costo resultó exorbitante. En esos ochos meses casi toda la herencia recién adquirida de la joven, había desaparecido tan rápidamente como la había obtenido. Varias veces, Ryūko se preguntó si habría sido más práctico haber conseguido un departamento que llevar a cabo toda la construcción de la mansión. A ella no le importaba en realidad donde viviera, raras ocasiones había considerado algún sitio como su hogar, con obvia excepción de la casa de los Mankanshoku; en su opinión, era suficiente que ambas vivieran juntas y no el lugar.

Pero esos pensamientos pronto los descartó cuando observó por primera vez la emoción de Satsuki por vivir en la mansión Matoi. La oneesan de Ryūko era habilidosa en ocultar sus emociones, años bajo el maltrato de Ragyō la había entrenado en ello; aún así le resultó imposible para Satsuki esconder el brillo en los ojos cada vez que observaba el edificio en construcción.

A diferencia de Ryūko, la mansión no significaba para Satsuki el lugar donde murió su padre y de los tristes recuerdos, en cambio era la casa donde había vivido su padre y en cierta forma, estar en ese lugar, era como tener de nuevo una conexión con él. Se podía describir como un sentimiento tan intenso, que Satsuki no podía ocultar con facilidad y era fácilmente perceptible para Ryūko, quien se resignaba al plan original con tal de complacer a su hermana mayor.

Aunque se podría decir que no le estaba resultando nada fácil a Ryūko hacer feliz a Satsuki; la familia de Ryūko no tomó muy bien la noticia de su partida:

– ¡NO TE VAYAS, RYŪKO-CHAN! –lloraron escandalosa todos los miembros de la familia Mankanshoku, mientras la abrazaban con fuerza las piernas o el torso de la joven –. ¡NO NOS DEJES!

– ¡No, Ryūko-chan! –soltó Mako abrazandola del cuello –. ¡Ahora somos hermanas, no puedes dejarme!

– ¡¿A quién vamos a espiar en el baño si te vas?! –chillaron tanto padre e hijo abrazando cada uno, una pierna de la joven junto con Guts.

– ¡No puedes dejarme sola con estos locos! –bramó Sakuyo abrazándola por la cintura y oprimiendo su rostro contra la espalda de la chica.

Por casi una hora se negaron en soltarla o parar de llorar. Ryūko estaba muy aliviada de que hubiera persuadido a Satsuki de no acompañarla en ese momento, hubiera sido completamente vergonzoso que contemplara esa penosa escena. Además, con ella presente, no hubiera podido decir la verdad detrás de todo:

–Si pueden dejar de llorar por un momento podre explicarles todo –dijo Ryūko una vez que los Mankanshoku se calmaron un poco y la soltaron, pero sin parar de llorar –. No es que desee abandonarlos o vaya hacerlo, es… es por Satsuki….

– ¿Satsuki-sama? –balbucearon todos los Mankanshoku e inmediatamente tomaron asiento en una fila frente a Ryūko. Sus expresiones se llenaron de curiosidad aunque varias lágrimas seguían escurriendo por sus mejillas.

– Sí, así es –confirmó Ryūko rascándose la nuca mientras tomaba asiento junto con ellos –. Satsuki no ha estado muy bien últimamente; según lo que me dijeron Soroi y Iori, es porque se encuentra sola. Está enfrentando momentos muy difíciles con la compañía y la escuela, y… como que necesita de alguien que simplemente le haga compañía.

–Oooohhhhh…. –la boca de Mako se abrió en una gran "O" antes de dar un brinco –. ¡¿Y si Satsuki-sama también viene a vivir con nosotros?!

– ¿EH? –soltó Ryūko crispada.

– ¡Que excelente idea! –aceptó Sakuyo palmeando sus manos –. ¡También podemos adoptarla!

– ¿EH? –chilló de nuevo Ryūko en espanto.

–Siempre hay espacio en esta familia para más jovencitas descarriadas –confirmó Barazō cruzando los brazos y afirmando con la cabeza.

–Creo que no se puede adoptar alguien que ya es mayor de edad –comentó Mataro haciendo pensar al resto de los miembros de la familia.

–Hey-y, ese… ese no es el punto –interrumpió Ryūko las meditaciones de su familia sacudiendo sus brazos –. No creo que Satsuki sea la clase de persona que pueda vivir como nosotros.

– ¡Ryūko-chan tiene razón! –brincó Mako con energía llamando la atención de todos –. Satsuki-sama es una chica de clase y sociedad. Es la presidenta de una gran empresa. Las chicas ricas y de sociedad deben vivir en grandes mansiones, donde se tomaran fotografías para revistas y presuman lo grandes que son sus casas ante todos. Esta porqueriza está bien para nosotros, pera Satsuki-sama tiene una imagen que conservar.

– ¿Acaso no has llamado cerdos? –murmuró Mataro mirando a su hermana con incredulidad al igual que los demás miembros de la familia.

Ryūko aclaró su garganta con unos leves carraspeos para llamar la atención a ella.

–Ustedes son mi familia y estoy sumamente agradecida de que me recibieran con los brazos abiertos –explicó Ryūko hasta por unos momento lamentándose por lo que estaba pidiendo –, pero a pesar de todo, Satsuki es mi hermana de sangre y en ahora necesita de mi ayuda.

Los Mankanshoku intercambiaron miradas con seriedad algo extraño en ellos. Era una situación complicada, ni ellos y ni Ryūko querían separarse, pero tampoco podían darle la espalda a alguien tan necesitado, sin importar quien fuera.

– ¿Qué tal si hacemos esto? –sugirió Sakuyo alzando su dedo índice pero con una sonrisita en sus labios –. Tener la custodia de Ryūko compartida con Satsuki.

– ¿Eh? –mascullaron todos los demás.

–Ryūko podría pasar una semana con nosotros y la otra, podría quedarse con Satsuki. Así segaríamos siendo una familia y Satsuki tendría tiempo para convivir con Ryūko.

–Esa no es una mala idea –comentó Barazō frotándose la barbilla.

– ¡Sííííí! ¡Así Ryūko-chan no tendría que irse para siempre! –soltó Mako saltado al cuello de Ryūko y colgándose de este.

–M-Mako –balbuceó sujetando a su amiga de los costados para impedir ser aplastada por su peso –, no era como si no fueras a verme nunca más.

–Para mí el no ver a Ryūko-chan todo los días es como si dejara de verla por mucho tiempo –confesó Mako frotando su frente contra una de las mejillas de Ryūko.

Levemente sonrojada, Ryūko soltó un suspiro. Al final la familia quedo en el acuerdo de que la joven pasaría las semanas turnándose de un hogar al otro, o al menos hasta que llegaran a una solución definitiva. En cierta forma, Ryūko estaba satisfecha con la decisión, así no perdería las cenas familiares y las demostraciones de cariño de los Mankanshoku, y también podría ayudar a Satsuki, como conocerla mejor y trabajar en su relación.

Al oír al principio la noticia de la decisión, Satsuki no pudo evitar decepcionarse un poco, pero después de reflexionarlo por un momento se dio cuenta que en realidad no estaba en derecho de arrebatarle a una buena familia uno de sus miembros, y debería estar agradecida de la oportunidad que le otorgaban para estar con Ryūko.

Cuando finalmente llegó el día en que los contratistas le entregaron la mansión ya terminada a ambas hermanas, Ryūko y Satsuki se percataron al pasar el umbral de la puerta principal, de un leve detalle que habían estado olvidando: la mansión iba a necesitar muebles antes de que pudieran mudarse a ella.

La solución era simple, conseguir los muebles necesarios. No necesitaban cubrir todas las habitaciones inmediatamente, solamente las que planeaban usar: el cuarto Ryūko, el de Satsuki, la habitación Soroi (ya que a donde iba Satsuki, el mayordomo la seguía), la cocina, la sala de estar y el comedor. El verdadero problema era obtener los muebles. La herencia de Ryūko había sido gravemente menguada con la reconstrucción de la casa, por lo cual estaba fuera de su capital. Satsuki ofreció comprar lo más importante como los electrodomésticos y la mesa del comedor, pero tuvo una idea para el resto de los muebles faltantes.

–No estoy muy segura de esto –se quejo Ryūko contorsionándose en el asiento de la limosina que compartía con Satsuki y Mako. La hermana mayor iba con calma en el extremo opuesto del asiento sin prestar atención al camino, mientras la mejor amiga de la joven asomaba la cabeza por el quemacocos.

– ¿A qué te refieres? –le preguntó Satsuki sin mirarla directamente.

–A si debemos hacerlo –explicó Ryūko crispada apretando sus dedos contra la orilla del asiento.

–Es la mejor opción –insistió Satsuki sacudiendo la falda del vestido ligero que llevaba puesto –, la mansión Kiryūin será demolida en tres días, para luego el terreno ser donado a la reserva ecológica. Así no solo para recuperar algunas de mis pertenencias antes de que sea muy tarde, sino también si adquirir algunos de los muebles que necesitamos.

–Yo no me refería a eso –murmuró Ryūko mirando por la ventana tratando de evitar la mirada de su oneesan. Era extraño visitar ese lugar, no solo por el efecto que producía en Satsuki (quien había jurado nunca regresar a allí) sino porque era demasiado para Ryūko visitar lo que una vez fue el hogar de Ragyō y la biofibra original. Le daba mala espina.

Desde el momento que abordaron la limosina tan hábilmente conducida por el mayordomo, Ryūko sintió como se le alteraban los nervios y una leve sensación de comenzó en la nuca. Tenía un buen rato rascándose, por lo cual ya tenía la parte trasera del cuello de color rojo. Por suerte, el cuello de la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba puesta lo ocultaba a la perfección.

Pero aunque de trató de disimular su preocupación, Satsuki se dio cuenta fácilmente de las emociones de Ryūko, pero no hizo evidencia de ello. Al final, estaba más preocupada por sus propios sentimientos. El silencio que había mantenido Satsuki la mayor parte del viaje se debía a extrañas emociones que sentía al regresar a la mansión de su madre, pero no tenía otra alternativa si quería recuperar los tesoros entre sus pertenencias. La necesidad de los muebles fue una excelente escusa para aparentar su necesidad por recuperar esos objetos.

– ¡La veo! ¡La veo! –exclamó Mako interrumpiendo la tención entre las hermanas. Dando brinquitos, la joven de cabellera castaña señaló la mansión a la distancia a pesar que los ocupantes del carro no podían verla.

La gigantesca mansión Kiryūin era mucho más gigante en persona que los comentarios que había hecho Satsuki de ella. Fácilmente superaba en tamaño y en dimensiones a la mansión Matoi; pero después de los arreglos exigidos por Ryūko durante la remodelación (como agregar un par de chimeneas, reducir el tamaño del comedor y cubrir todo acceso al sótano) hacía su futuro hogar mucho más acogedor que esa elegante y solitaria mansión, que ante sus ojos tenía un toque de tétrico en su apariencia.

–El ala oeste de la mansión se encuentra completamente destruida –les informó Satsuki una vez que las tres chicas y el mayordomo bajaron de la limosina y contemplaron el silencioso edificio atreves de la entrada principal –, fue ahí donde la fibra original salió a la superficie. El resto de la construcción se encuentra en excelente condiciones para explorarlo. Tomen una –agregó teniéndole a cada uno un aplicador de cinta adhesiva de color fluorescente –, con ellas marquen con una equis los muebles que les parezcan adecuados para la nueva casa –le explicó visualmente como si un instructivo imaginario se reprodujera a un lado de ella –; la mudanza acudirá mañana y separara los mueble marcados antes de que se lleve a cabo la demolición del edificio.

Las otras dos chicas y el mayordomo asintieron con la cabeza dar a entender que habían comprendido, y en el caso particular de Mako, realizó un saludo marcial.

–Perfecto –agregó Satsuki con una leve sonrisa, antes de una media vuelta y encaminarse a un punto particular en la mansión, provocando que el velo de su vestido celeste se sacudiera levemente.

– ¡Hey, Satsuki! –la llamó Ryūko al verla marcharse –. ¿A dónde te dirigiese?

Satsuki no le contestó, solo la miró por sobre su hombros por unos leves segundos antes de continuar con su marcha a su destino desconocido.

– ¡Hey, no me ignores! –volvió a gritar Ryūko completamente irritada.

–Vamos, Ryūko- chan –dijo Mako poniéndole las manos en la espalda de su amiga y comenzando a empujarla dentro de la mansión –, tenemos que elegirte una cama nueva.

Mientras Satsuki tomó un rumbo desconocido, Soroi se encargó de gran parte de la planta baja y las dos amigas de la planta alta. Mako paseaba por los pasillos alegremente marcando cada objeto que se encontraba en el camino: pinturas abstractas, figurillas de porcelana, flores secas, mesas esquineras y hasta las alfombras y cortinas. Ryūko por su cuenta estaba muy enfocada en sus pensamientos para vigilar las decisiones de su amiga.

Ryūko caminaba lentamente detrás de Mako con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y con la mirada clavada en sus tenis deportivo. No podía dejar de preguntarse porque Satsuki había marchado por su rumbo y que era eso que tanto quería recuperar. Satsuki no podía engañar a Ryūko, ella había comenzado a actuar raro desde que ella misma sugirió la visita a la mansión Kiryūin

_¿Qué había sucedido en dentro de esas paredes? ¿Qué oscuros secretos guardaban celosamente? ¿Qué se traían Satsuki entre manos? ¿Y por qué ese lugar no dejaba de darle mala espina? _

Para cuando Ryūko regresó de sus meditaciones, se encontraba en un corredor sin salida y Mako no se veía por ningún lado.

– ¿Eh? –musitó ella incrédula volviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro –. ¿Mako? ¿Adónde se fue?

* * *

><p>En su aventura seleccionando objetos extraordinario, Mako entró en diferentes habitaciones: la cocina, un comedor privado, una sala de cine, el cuarto del aseo, la habitación del pánico y un calabozo masoquista; de donde examino muebles, ropa, adornos, libros y hasta la basura.<p>

Al final terminó en el cuarto de baño más grande que había visto en su vida. Contaba con una gigantesca piscina adornada con esculturas de mármol. Ya no había agua en el baño, pero cuando lo había, una nube leve neblina tibia cubría toda la habitación.

–Wow –soltó Mako girando sobre sí misma en el centro del cuarto y admirando sus grandes dimensiones. No pudo evitar pensar que su familia fácilmente podía vivir solo en ese baño, aunque no habría sido muy cómodo con la gente desnuda entrando y saliendo. _Sería algo que le gustaría a Mikisugi-sensei. _

Mako continuó examinando la habitación hasta que localizó al fondo un gran armario que estaba a reventar de vestidos a cada lado de sus paredes. La chica se animó a sacar algunos de ellos de su sujetador; se imaginó que eran propiedad de Kiryūin Ragyō por el estilo revelador y excéntrico de ellos. Algo curiosamente atrayente en esas prendas de vestir, animó a Mako a juguetear un poco. Se colocó uno de ellos sobre su blusa verde y falda corta, y comenzó a imitar a la madre de sus amigas.

En su monologo privado, Mako no se percató que la prenda comenzó a ceñirse contra su cuerpo y un extraño resplandor emanó de esta, hasta que fue muy tarde.

* * *

><p>– ¡Mako! ¡Mako! –llamó Ryūko a todo pulmón a su amiga mientras recorría los pasillos de la mansión. Comenzaba a resultarle muy difícil encontrarla, la casona era gigantesca, había demasiadas habitaciones y muchos rincones por los cuales perderse. Ryūko examinó armarios, debajo de las camas, detrás de las cortinas de los baños y los ductos para la ropa sucia, sin encontrar señales de Mako.<p>

Sin percatarse Ryūko llegó a unas de las alas más alejadas de mansión, donde el habiente solitario y miserable reinaba con la falta de decorativo en los corredores.

– ¡Mako! –siguió llamándola sin obtener respuesta.

Una de las recamaras de aquella ala tenía sus puertas abiertas, como si alguien acabara de entrar.

–Mako –la llamó de nuevo Ryūko con más calma asomándose atreves de las puertas al interior de la habitación –. ¿Estás aquí?

Mako no estaba dentro de aquel cuarto, en lugar de ella era Satsuki quien había entrado a la recamara. La chica permanecía sentada en una de las orillas de la gigantesca cama matrimonial mirando un objeto que tenía en las manos. Se encontraba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la presencia de Ryūko hasta que la joven estaba a un lado de ella.

–Satsuki ¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó Ryūko repentinamente provocando que Satsuki diera un leve brinco de sorpresa.

–Ryūko… eres tú –musitó con calma mirándola a los ojos, revelándole a Ryūko que había estado llorando.

–Satsuki… –murmuró Ryūko señalándole la cara sin saber exactamente qué decir. La idea de su oneesan llorando era completamente nuevo para ella.

La hermana mayor tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta lo que quería indicarle Ryūko, pero cuando una de las lagrimas recorrió su mejilla fue cuando definitivamente se percibó que había estado llorando en silencio. Un poco sonrojada, Satsuki se frotó las lágrimas del rostro y desvió la vista de su hermana. Ryūko, también apenada con la situación, se rascó la nuca y tomó asiento en la cama junto a Satsuki; igual que ella, volvió el rostro también sonrosado hacia la pared.

Por casi cinco minutos, ninguna dijo una palabra o se atrevió a ver a la otra. Era una situación algo incomoda, ya que no sabía, ni una ni la otra, que hacer en un momento como ese.

– ¿Eh? –balbuceó Ryūko rompiendo finalmente el silencio –. ¿Has visto a Mako?

Satsuki negó con la cabeza.

De nuevo quedaron en silencio y mirando en direcciones opuestas por otro minuto. Ryūko comenzaba a irritarse con la situación tan embarazosa, su mirada se volvió esquiva y se enfocó en Satsuki un par de veces, y pudo darse cuenta que lo aprisionaba Satsuki en su manos era un portaretratos.

– ¿Quién son? –le preguntó Ryūko acabando con el tenso silencio e indicando a las personas de la fotografía que se distinguían levemente entre los dedos de Satsuki.

Satsuki miró primero la foto en sus manos antes de tendérsela a Ryūko. La joven del mechón roja la tomó rápidamente y pudo apreciar en ella a un hombre joven que llevaba de la mano a una pequeña niña de cabellera oscura. Le resultó fácil a Ruyko distinguir que la pequeña de la foto era su oneesan.

– ¿Quién es el hombre? –le preguntó de nuevo a Satsuki sin apartar la vista de la fotografía que de alguna manera la perturbaba.

–Es otoosan –le respondió Satsuki con calma, guardándose la sorpresa en sus adentros de que Ryūko fuera incapaz de reconocer a su propio padre.

–Se ve tan diferente de cómo lo conocí –dijo Ryūko con una fingida sonrisa –. Parece feliz.

–Creo que por un momento fuimos felices.

–Yo nunca lo vi sonreí así –agregó tristemente Ryūko regresándole a Satsuki la fotografía. En su expresión corporal se denotaba la frustración que generó en ella aquella revelación. Ryūko y su padre nunca fueron felices, al menos juntos. En sus recuerdos, el hombre siempre le causó dolor y desasosiego ante su indiferencia –. Me preguntó por qué no te llevó con él si a ti te quería.

Las palabras de Ryūko fueron como una punzada para Satsuki. Para ella su padre había sido la mayor fuente de cariño en su pasado, no podía comprender como Ryūko se refería a él con tanta indiferencia, cuando había sido a ella a quien protegió a toda costa.

Aunque querían sobreestimarlo, ambas chicas sabían exactamente las razones por lo cual su padre actuó como lo hizo, y que si las circunstancias lo llevaron a causarle dolor a ambas, tal vez nunca fue intencional.

–Es probable que nunca entendamos que pasaba por su mente –dijo Satsuki dando por terminado el tema. Guardó el portarretratos en su bolso junto con un par de objetos más, antes de ponerse de pie, indicándole a Ryūko que era hora de marcharse –. Eso era todo lo que vine a buscar. ¿Ya eligieron los muebles que vamos a tomar?

–Soroi se hizo cargo de eso –comentó Ryūko poniéndose de pie –, pero perdí a Mako en el camino y no la he podido encontrar.

–La mansión es muy grande, pudo terminar en algo peligro.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡No dijiste nada que este lugar fuera peligroso!

–Era el hogar de Ragyō, pensé que quedaba implícito.

– ¡Malditasea Kiryūin, no debes intuir cosas así! –bramó Ryūko alzando el puño, pero su peor miedo se hizo realidad cuando escucharon a la lejanía un grito –. ¡Mako! –soltó Ryūko con alarma en su voz y corrió al pasillo con Satsuki siguiéndole los pasos.

Los gritos de Mako las condujeron hasta el baño principal de la mansión. Cuando abrieron las puertas de par en par se encontraron con Mako cubierta en un vestido blanco en el centro de la habitación, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos. La joven de cabellera castaña continuaba gritando, pero su voz se fue transformando en risas maniáticas.

– ¡Mako! –gritó a su vez Ryūko y trató de acercarse a ella, pero Satsuki rápidamente la detuvo sujetándola del brazo.

–Espera, Ryūko –le dijo –. En este momento no es Mako.

– ¡¿Qué carajos quieres decir?!

–Niñas se han portado muy mal –dijo repentinamente Mako con una voz transformada que era muy diferente a su verdadera voz.

– ¿Quién eres? –le preguntó Satsuki dando un paso hacia adelante.

– ¿Qué pasa Satsuki, no reconoces a tu propia madre?

Mako finalmente se descubrió el rostro revelando sus facciones alteradas a una increíble similitud a Kiryūin Ragyō. Su cabello se había alzado y adquirido una gran gamma de tonalidades de colores y el vestido blanco se había constreñido a su figura, y se extendía en el piso con grandes vuelos que parecían tentáculos.

– ¡¿Qué diablo?! –bramó Ryūko completamente alterada.

–Jovencita no me gusta ese vocabulario ¡Será mejor que recibas una reprimenda! –con un alarido casi monstruoso, los tentáculos de Mako crecieron enormemente y como látigos azotaron contra Ryūko y Satsuki.

Ambas hermanas brincaron en direcciones para evitar los golpes. Mako continúo sus latigazos en todas direcciones destruyendo los azulejos y esculturas del baño mientras intentaba acertarle un golpe a Ryūko y Satsuki, quienes seguían esquivándole con saltos y maromas. La risa de Mako era demencialmente alta y provocaba que la piel se volviera de gallina.

– ¡Mako, detente! –le ordenó Ryūko aproximándose a ella –. ¡Esta no eres tú!

– ¡Soy Kiryūin Ragyō! –gritó Mako con fuerza y soltando un golpe en dirección de Ryūko. La chica se cubrió con los brazos, pero el fuerte impulso la arrojó hasta el otro lado de la habitación y cayó dentro la bañera gigante como piscina, que se encontraba vacía.

– ¡Ryūko! –soltó Satsuki distrayéndose por un momento, lo suficiente para que Mako la golpeara también y la arrojara contra las puertas de la cuarto de baño. Estas se destruyeron al impacto.

–Ja ja ja ¡Niñas tontas que osan desafiar a quien es protegida por las fibras vivas! –continuaba riéndose Mako extendiendo sus tentáculos en todas direcciones y destruyendo todo a su alrededor.

– ¿Cómo diablo es esto posible? –maldijo Ryūko poniéndose de pie, pero rápidamente tuvo que esquivar un par de golpes dirigidos directamente hacia ella –. Se supone que no quedan más fibras vivas y Ragyō ha dejado de existir.

–Es el vestido –intuyó Satsuki recargándose sobre el marco de la puerta –. Está hecho con una pequeña proporción de fibras vivas que guardan una leve memora de su dueña. Una vez que entró en contacto con un ser vivo como Mako, la fibras se activaron y tomaron posesión de su cuerpo.

–Entonces debemos cortar el hilo principal para liberar a Mako –continuó Ryūko desde el otro lado de la habitación esquivando los golpes de los tentáculos de Mako, que se habían enfocado en ella.

– ¿Pero… cómo? –se preguntó Satsuki sabiendo que no tenían disposición armas que pudieran cortas las fibras vivas.

– ¡Satsuki-sama! –la llamó repentinamente Soroi corriendo a toda velocidad por el pasillo.

– ¿Soroi? ¿Qué hace aquí? Es peligroso, es mejor que te retires de aquí.

–En un momento, sama –dijo el hombre deteniéndose al lado de Satsuki y colocando a sus pies un enorme estuche negro con el inconfundible logo de Nudist Beach en la parte superior–; primero debo entregarle esto –agregó de ultimo abriendo el estuche y mostrándole el contenido.

Dentro de estuche acojinado, había dos armas: un katana azul con tres hojas en paralelo y una wakizashi roja con cuatro hojas en paralelo.

–Soroi ¿Dónde has sacado esto?

–Me las entregó Mikisugi Aikurō antes que desapareciera junto a Kinagase en busca de las últimas fibras vivas. Dijo que era para usted y para Ryūko-sama si llegaban a encontrar problemas.

–Arigatuo, Sorio –le dijo Satsuki tomando ambas armas con una gran sonrisa –. Ahora retírate, por favor.

Con una última reverencia, el hombre mayor obedeció. Satsuki se paró junto a la puerta de entrada del cuarto de baño en ruinas, con ambas espadas en manos.

– ¡Dejaras ahora ese cuerpo que no te pertenece, Ragyō! –bramó Satsuki apuntando a la temible creatura en que se había convertido Mako –. ¡Ryūko, atrapala! –le arrojandole a su hermana menor la wakizashi.

Ryūko la atrapó en el aire al mismo tiempo que esquivaba los tentáculos de Mako.

– ¡Juntas, Satsuki!

– ¡Sí!

Ambas chicas tomaron posición y se lanzaron al mismo tiempo pero de diferentes direcciones contra Mako. La creatura en que se había convertido la chica de cabellera castaña intentó detenerlas con sus tentáculos, pero un corte combinado de Ryūko y Satsuki, los pedazos de tela del vestido fueron destruidos junto con el resto de la prenda, liberando a Mako en un espectáculo de luces.

– ¡_Buttagiru Mōdo!_

Mako cayó al suelo inconsciente y desnuda, mientras las fibras vivas de vestido eran absorbidas por el copetillo rojo de Ryūko.

– ¡Mako! –Ryūko corrió hasta ella y la levantó en sus brazos – ¡Mako, despierta!

–R-Ryūko-c-chan… – balbuceó la joven semiinconsciente en los brazos de su amiga, mientras un hilito de baba escurría por su mejilla y sus ojos giraban como espirales.

–Sí, Mako soy yo. Estas a salvo.

–Ryūko-chan… Satsuki-sama… Soroi-san –los saludó a cada uno mirándolos con una vista cansada y adormilada –. ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué hace frio? Y ¿Por qué estoy en mi traje de cumpleaños?

Nadie le contestó a sus preguntas y solo se rieron de ella aliviados de que se encontrara bien.

Para asegurarse que no quedara más prendas de Ragyō que pudieran causar problemas, Ryūko y Satsuki destruyeron todas las que quedaban en la mansión y luego las fibras fueron absorbidas por Ryūko. Cuando finalmente terminaron ya era el anochecer y se habían olvidado por completo de los muebles que ibas a tomar. Al retirarse de aquel horrible edificio de nuevo en la limosina, Satsuki tomó la decisión de mejor comprar muebles nuevos y que todo fuera destruido junto con la mansión, una que vez que se llevara a cabo la demolición ya programada, ya había tenido suficiente de ese lugar. Lo buenos recuerdos que había tenido ese lugar junto con su padre, se lo llevaba consigo a un mejor destino y estaba ansiosa de iniciar nuevos y maravillosos recuerdos.

El viaje de regreso a la ciudad fue largo. Mako desde un principio se había quedado profundamente dormida en los brazos de Ryūko, quien la había cubierto con una sabana de cama. Por su parte, Ryūko no permaneció mucho tiempo despierta y también cayó dormida contra el hombro de Satsuki. La hermana mayor no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la expresión de inocencia en el rostro dormido de su imooto contra su brazo. Satsuki se aseguró de Ryūko estuviera profundamente dormida antes rodearla con sus brazos y dormitar un poco contra la ventanilla del carro.

* * *

><p>Bad Brains - House Of Suffering<p>

Próximo: indefinido por trabajos finales del semestre.


End file.
